1. Technology Field
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a computer and method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a tablet computer and method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to their portability, tablet computers are increasingly gaining in popularity. However, in contrast to the powerful hardware configurations of notebook computers, the hardware configurations of tablet computers are lacking. Therefore, it may be necessary for users to connect their tablet computers to notebook computers in order to use the powerful hardware configurations and the operating systems of the notebook computers.
However, the display signal formats which can be accepted by a tablet computer are low voltage differential signals. Therefore, if it is desired to connect a tablet computer to a notebook computer for use of the operating system of the notebook computer by the tablet computer, it is necessary to equip the notebook computer with special hardware. As a result, a tablet computer can only cooperate in this manner with a special notebook computer, and this adversely affects the portability of tablet computers since not all notebook computers can be used for such connection.